


Christmas Traditions

by SpicyGoddess



Series: Shaytham Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Also the shipping thing is implied mostly, Haytham is dead, M/M, just an fyi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Shay has traditions, and he's going to continue them.





	

Shay had a Christmas tradition of sorts before he was sent around the world in search of the box. He would, without fail, visit Haytham on Christmas Eve. At first Haytham had acted with annoyance toward Shay’s insistence on doing so, but truthfully he hadn't minded nearly as much as he seemed. Shay of course knew this in fact he had discovered that Haytham hadn't had any family, or friends who spent time with him around this time of year.

Of course Haytham had been with someone he cared about one year, she however hadn't been familiar with the festivities that surrounded the time of the year. Not that Haytham minded, it was nice to just be in the company of someone around this time of year, festivities or not. Which is why he hadn't minded Shay’s insistence on showing up each year. The only time he hadn’t been thrilled by Shay’s visit was the year he got dragged into the town’s festivities. Truth be told he rather enjoyed being with Shay alone, and that particular year they were far from Haytham’s preference.  
  
When Shay went to sail around the world for the box, his little tradition hadn't ended. Haytham wasn't sure how, but every year Shay would send him a letter that arrived the day of Christmas Eve, no matter where in the world he was. Haytham had kept these letters in a box that he had hidden in his room, they had a tendency to provide a comfort when he was longing for Shay.

Haytham would have replied, unfortunately he could never really manage to pinpoint the other quick enough to write back, for Shay was nearly always on the move.

If Haytham had ever managed to write back, then perhaps, by the lack of reply he would have received the year prior, Shay would have been prepared for what met him on his return to New York.

On Christmas Eve he did not meet with Haytham, well at least not Haytham in the flesh. Instead Shay sat in the cold white snow, that of which one year they had watched fall together from the safety and warmth of Haytham's home, staring at a cold head stone.

He sat like that for a while, remembering the first visit that began this tradition.  
  
_"Shay for what reason are you here. I hadn't sent for you, nor do I have a mission for you."_

_Shay could only smile "Are you aware of the day sir?"_

_Haytham rolled his eyes "If it holds any important than no, please enlighten me."_

_"It's December twenty fourth." Haytham's unimpressed expression prompted him to continue. "It's Christmas Eve."_

_As soon as he heard the words Haytham knew of Shay's plan, as well as the futility of trying to escape it. When Shay had his mind set on something he was going to do it, no matter how much of pain in the ass he would have to be about it. Even if it was as simple as celebrating a holiday with someone he longed for._

_As it turned out, it wasn't as terrible as he had thought. That night when Shay departed it was with a warm heart, and well Haytham had begun to feel as he once had with someone else years prior._  
  
Lost in thought about the first successful night in which he had forced Haytham to celebrate with him, he hadn't noticed the figure in white robes approach and situate himself next to the Templar. When he spoke it was quite as though if he spoke to loudly the peace around them would shatter like ice.

  
"You knew him?"

  
Shay swears he didn't jump as he was pulled from his memory, and if he did, well the hooded figure didn't comment. "He was someone close to me" was the equally quite response.

"I wish I could say the same." The figure responded, a small amount of regret in his words.

Those words, as simple as they were, gave Shay a clear idea of who he was conversing with. To confirm his suspicions he asked "Who was he to you?"

"He was my father…I’m his son, Connor Kenway.”

If Shay was anyone else, he might have felt anger, or a deep desire for revenge at knowing this was the man who had killed his lover and all that they and the rest of their order had worked toward. Deep down Shay supposed he did feel that rage but rather than doing what almost any other Templar would do, that is engaging his blade, and plunge it into the others throat, Shay remained silent.

The Templar and Assassin sat in a comfortable silence in front of the grave of a once Grand Master, lover, and father for several minutes until Connor chose to break the silence.

"You were more than just a close friend weren't you?"

"I suppose I was"

“Who exactly are you?"

"Shay Cormac."

He heard Connor make a sound of interest before the other spoke again "You’re the one who wrote to him without fail for the past years on this day... he kept all the letters he had received you know?" He then heard Connor rustling through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. "I was going to leave this here...he never received it last year."

Despite the somberness of the situation Shay found himself saying "Well Connor, thanks for breaking my streak of sending one every year. I worked hard to maintain that and you just had to ruin it."

Connor snorted beside him. "A true shame." He said as he dug a shallow hole next to the head stone to bury the letter in.

"You’re going to have to make it up to me." Shay stated "Since your father can't celebrate with me anymore, looks like you’re going to be stuck with me."

They didn't share a relationship like that Shay held with Haytham. What they did share was a close friendship, which neither of their allegiances affected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be completely angst. Maybe next time.


End file.
